Birthday Kiss
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Sasuke gives Ino her birthday kiss, uh, I mean gift. SasuxIno. Not all that great. Happy Birthday, Ino!*


Title: Birthday Kiss

Title: Birthday Kiss

Authoress: LaurenxMichelle127

Playlist: A bunch of DJ Tiesto songs, but mostly _Break My Fall_.

Authoress Note: Okay, I'm not dead, I'm just a little in pain. A couple of months ago I closed the car door on my finger and since I type fast and with both hands, it was difficult to not hurt myself. I took a couple of days off the computer and have finally learned how to type without using my middle finger on my left hand…Just so you know… 1) The next chapter of Vacation is done, just a couple of tweaking and it should be up around this week. 2) The new story Nice to Know You Still Care was written on my father's computer out of memory, and since my laptop is now fixed, I will be posting the original chapter. 3) This story was a spur of the moment. I'll admit, not my best story….by far, but sometimes it's good to write something that completely sucks, just to get it out of your system.

4) **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INO !!**

**-x-X-x-**

Ino sighed and pushed herself on the swing once more as she watched the academy children with their target practice.

"Hi, Ino-chan!!"

Ino cocked her head to the side to see the familiar brown haired boy.

"Hi Konohamaru."

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" He inquired and sat on the swing next to her.

"I dunno. I like coming out here alone, it's nice remembering the easier days." She smiled.

"No one should be alone for their birthday." The younger boy protested and Ino turned towards him.

"How do you know today's my birthday?"

"Uhh…Some people were talking about it?" He turned his statement into a question and Ino immediately knew he was lying.

"Really who?"

"Uhh… Naruto and Sasuke." He said quickly and Ino's brow furrowed.

"Sasuke?" She repeated.

"Umm, no! Shikamaru! Not Sasuke, Shikamaru." The Genin corrected and Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-huh. And what did they say?"

"They…well…umm…"

"Konohamaru!!" Iruka-sensei yelled and the brown haired boy bolted out of the seat.

"Bye, Ino! Happy Birthday!!" He called.

Ino sighed and got up from the swing checking her watch. She should probably get going to the flower shop.

-x-X-x-

"Okay, you know what to do, right?" Naruto asked the raven haired man who just glared at the blonde.

"Naruto, it's not that hard."

"You think it's not that hard, but you get so nervous and you freeze up at her doorstep and she just stares at you while you look like a complete idiot…"

"First date with Sakura?"

"Yeah." He sighed and turned towards the Flower Shop.

"Now, you're just going to-"

"Ask her for a simple red rose. Naruto, this _was_ my idea." Sasuke reminded and Naruto nodded.

"Sorry, it's just that Ino's a great girl and I don't want you to seem like a complete idiot and loose her." Naruto confessed. "I don't want you to end up alone."

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired boy. "This is so weird." He sighed and turned towards the flower shop.

"I hope you have good aim." Naruto laughed and Sasuke shot him a glare before disappearing into the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Hi how may I help…you?" Ino stared at the Uchiha. "Sasuke?"

"Hey." He said and approached the desk.

"Um, do you need something?" _'No shit. He needs a flower, you dunce. That's why he's at a flower shop!!'_ Ino mentally scolded herself for her stupid question.

"Yeah, a red rose."

"Just one?" Ino asked and walked out from behind the counter.

"Yeah."

"What color paper?"

"Red."

Ino quickly wrapped the flower up as neat as possible with the red paper and tied it with the red ribbon and handed it to him.

"Here you go." She smiled.

He reached for the flower and wrapped his hand around it, holding Ino's, also.

Ino looked at Sasuke and watched him lean over the counter. Her automatic reaction was so do the same, already feeling his breath against her lips.

"Ino!!"

Ino jerked back, letting go of the flower, as Sasuke did.

"Happy Birthday!" TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura cheered.

"Um, thanks guys." Ino sulked.

Hinata seemed to be the only one that caught on.

"Um, I forgot Ino's gift at home!" Hinata said, suddenly.

"Go get it, we'll keep Ino company." Sakura smiled, oblivious to what Hinata was trying to hint.

"Well, we can't let Hina go alone." TenTen caught on.

Sakura stared at both of her friends in confusion.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered from the doorway.

"I've got a surprise for you. C'mon!" Naruto hauled the pinkette out of the flower shop with TenTen and Hinata in tow.

"Sorry." Hinata mouthed and closed the door behind them.

"Well, that was awkward enough." Ino laughed and Sasuke nodded and began to walk out of the flower shop, already opening the door.

"Um, your flower!" Ino said, quickly and ran to catch up with him.

"Keep it." He smiled at her.

"Um, thanks." Ino returned his smile.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Ino's eyes widened.

"N-nothing!"

"I'll pick you up at eight." He smirked at the way her cheeks flushed.

Ino looked down in an attempt to hide her blush.

"And Ino?" The blonde looked up and felt the Uchiha's lips against hers. Ino dropped the flower and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his hair.

"Woo-hoo!!"

"Yeah!!"

"Go Ino!"

"Go Sasuke!"

Ino pulled away, but didn't let go of him as she looked outside where a good portion of their friends stood, smiling and laughing. Ino giggled and buried her head in the Uchiha's chest, trying to hide the new blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Ino?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Ino asked, looking up at the Uchiha.

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
